


Ничего не сделать...

by Shadow_Kissed



Series: Коллекция: "Проблемы форсбонда" [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Order (mention), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond problems, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Psychology, Resistance (mention), Romance, Side Story, other characters will appear or be mentioned by name - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kissed/pseuds/Shadow_Kissed
Summary: Как бы он не пытался, не сможет... Ни убить, ни избавиться. Рей уже внутри него. И Кайло Рен ничего не может с этим сделать.





	Ничего не сделать...

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывался, по сути, как сайд-стори от лица Кайло к "Была и будет".  
> Потому, предпочтительней, конечно прочитать сначала его, но так, как Остапа понесло в темные глубины израненной души Рена, фанфик вполне может быть самостоятельным товарищем.

_Бывает, это нервирует_  
  
Рен мог признаться, что необходимость видеть Рей стала привычкой, и этот факт порой причинял дискомфорт. Он никогда не хотел быть зависимым от другого, и в то же время, почти всегда он находил кого-то, в чьем одобрении нуждался, кому был готов быть бесконечно предан. Ирония в том, что его лояльность была никому не нужна.  
  
В детстве это была сначала мать. Лея Органа-Соло, красивая, словно солнечный свет, чью улыбку Кайло мечтал бы забыть и всё равно помнил. Бен часами мог ждать ее возвращения с любого из сотен заседаний, лишь бы получить хотя бы грамм материнской любви. Но Альянс, Республика, Сопротивление были для Леи выше личного, она не могла быть матерью лишь Бена, когда ее призывали быть матерью обездоленных всей Галактики.  
  
Ребенком постарше он рвался к Хану, даже мечтал быть пилотом, как его отец. Но старший Соло отказался от него не в пример быстрее и легче матери. Далекие звезды Хану были понятней и привычней, чем десятилетний мальчик с необъяснимым ожиданием в глазах. Как оправдать чаяния мальца, Соло не знал, при всей любви к сыну. А когда Бен стал сильнее чувствовать Силу, и стало ясно, что его путь не за штурвалом корабля или пультом в Сенате, Хан окончательно растерялся, не чувствуя в себе хоть малую долю способностей дать сыну то, что ему нужно.  
  
Попав к Люку, Бен даже не успел проникнуться толком к дяде, почти сразу поняв, что Люк слишком закрыт, слишком углублен в мир джедаев: без привязанностей, без родственной теплоты. Может, поэтому в его предательство поверить было даже слишком просто. Принять эту боль, тем не менее, легко не было.  
  
Сноук… Сноук получил его послушание, лояльность и безукоризненное выполнение приказов. Бену попросту больше некому было быть верным. Лишь Сноуку и памяти деда. Но при всём поклонении Вейдеру, Рен не был идиотом. Мертвому ситху его клятвы были не нужны. Сноука ничего, кроме собственных приказов не волновало. И всё же… До недавнего времени Кайло считал, что и его преданность принадлежит учителю.  
  
До того молниеносного момента, когда в том черном зале, где Кайло безропотно сносил тысячу пыток, он вдруг не смог вынести одну-единственную угрозу жизни женщины, что ворвалась в его жизнь и сознание без предупреждения и разрешения.  
  
Возвращаясь мыслями в тот день, Кайло не помнит всех своих эмоций, мыслей, но точно знает, что миг, когда он повернулся ради спасения Рей против Сноука, был самым ясным в его жизни: не было ни сомнений, ни внутренних противоречий, ни борьбы. Только четкое осознанное решение, как никогда прежде.  
  
И когда он предлагал Рей всю галактику, он осознавал, что отныне, сколько бы обид, ярости, злости не было, все его существо, вся жизнь принадлежит ей одной. И это испугало… до безумия испугало. Так, что захотелось уничтожить о ней даже мысль. И лишь смотря на закрывающийся люк ненавистного «Сокола», созданного, кажется, чтобы, забирать все, что ему дорого, Рен осознал бессмысленность своего желания.  
  
Как бы он не пытался, он не сможет. Ни убить, ни избавиться…  
Рей уже внутри него.  _И Кайло Рен ничего не сможет с этим сделать._  
  
***  
_Иногда это раздражает._  
  
Последний месяц инициатором их связи были только он или сама Сила. Сила соединяла без подготовки, иногда на 3 секунды, иногда дольше, а иногда он сбегал раньше. Однажды связь застала Рей в душе, и он отрезал себя так быстро, что оставшийся день его не покидали головная боль и образ обнаженной спины Рей, подсмотренный в ту бесконечную секунду. Рен признавал, что закрывался от джедая так сильно, как мог, злился, наказывал. Отказ быть рядом после убийства Сноука он сначала считал оскорблением, затем издевкой, и даже не сразу понял, что ничего, кроме боли ему ее поступок не причинил.  
  
Но раз за разом, приходя к ней, смотря в ее испуганные, непонимающие глаза, храня молчание, Кайло осознавал, что обида становится мелочной, оскорбление растворяется в своей незначительности, а вот боль саднит занозой, проникая глубже. Но он продолжал истязать их обоих.   
  
Молчаливо навещать ее каждой ночью быстро вошло в привычку. Во сне Рей напоминала ребенка: беззащитного, дикого. На базе этого Сопротивления, видимо, было холодно, и ей нашли одеяло, но то ли у мусорщицы с пустыни Джакку не было привычки, то ли она беспрестанно ворочалась, но каждый раз Кайло находил одеяло сбитым, свернутом в бесформенную кучу в ее ногах.  
  
И это, разумеется, вынуждало ее дрожать от холода, сжавшись в комочек. Рен часто порывался укрыть ее самому, но каждый раз она просыпалась раньше, чем он сделал бы хотя бы шаг, и в конце концов, сохраняя выбранную для себя роль, он сдался.   
  
В какой-то момент он уже забыл, почему молчал, когда приходил, забыл, что хотел наказать ее. Просто молчать с ней было так легко, и ему казалось - хрупкая картина равновесия могла разрушиться, если он заговорит первым, а сама Рей молчала.   
  
Но даже эти простые несколько минут в тишине, даже с настороженной, подозрительной Рей значили больше, чем он мог представить. У них не совпадали суточные движения планет, и когда у Рей наступала ночь, у Кайло и Первого Ордена начинался день. Таким образом, проверять ее стало утренним ритуалом Верховного Лидера, и это (Кайло мог признаться в подобном только про себя) делало его день сносней, чем обычно.  
  
Кайло подозревал, что Сноуку жилось проще, ведь все функции управления Первым Орденом он поделил между Хаксом и самим Кайло, и ограничивался лишь силовыми демонстрациями своей власти.   
  
Рен, если не хотел однажды не проснуться от руки Хакса, не мог позволить себе роскоши передать управление генералу, и кроме старых, собственных обязанностей, постоянно приходилось вникать во всё поступающие новые. Кайло, всегда бывшего воином, а не государственным человеком, такая будничная сторона власти весьма утомляла.  
  
Наверняка, Хакс удавился бы от восторга, получи он подобное свидетельство предательства Верховного лидера: жизнь того лучше от наличия в ней врага - джедая Рей из Сопротивления.  _А Кайло Рен не собирается ничего с этим делать_.  


***

  
  
_Порой это злит._  
  
У нее новая привычка, и это не всегда удобно.   
  
Все началось, когда Рей поняла, что не сумасшедшая, и все это время приходил именно он. Кайло все еще недоумевает, как она вообще дошла до такого вывода, пусть даже и с его сомнительным поведением. Впрочем, не ему жаловаться. Эта ее идея привлекла к лучшим результатам: она открылась ему. Открылась настолько, что теперь могла даже не бросить все дела перед его приходом, и Кайло, невидимый, как дурак, мог стоять десятки минут ожидая, когда она ответит на какой-нибудь его вопрос, после того, как разгонит всех зрителей.  
  
Она теперь, в принципе, перестала закрываться от него, оставляя лишь пару раз в день, и то, Рен подозревал, что это время Рей использует для утренних и вечерних процедур. Он и сам убрал все стены, откликаясь каждый раз, когда она только попросит. Сила, то ли удовлетворившись их способом общения, то ли еще по каким метафизическим причинам, тоже перестала вмешиваться в их своеобразные сеансы связи без их ведома, предоставив полную свободу.  
  
И поначалу робкие, осторожные шаги Рей на сближение были для Кайло каждый на вес золота. Он с нетерпением ждал каждой ее попытки связаться первой, каждой настороженно протянутой руки в его сторону. Иногда Кайло ловил в ее глазах не до конца ушедший страх, что он промолчит, исчезнет, и Рен был рад переубеждать ее, пряча в своих объятиях и оставляя целомудренные поцелуи в лоб. Она, никогда не выглядящая слишком маленькой, в его руках становилась особенно хрупкой и незащищенной, и Кайло бессовестно кайфовал с этого чувства и знал, что Рей в курсе его ощущений, и более того, позволяет ему эту иллюзию.  
  
Тогда каждый контакт для обоих был слишком ценным, и оба боялись разрушить созданный домик равновесия ненужным движением или словом. И Рей, в отличии от него только учащаяся управляться с их Узами, была особенно осторожна.   
  
Но с тех пор прошло уже несколько месяцев, и теперь для Рей Узы стали такой же привычкой, какими были для него уже давно. Она расслабилась, стала уверенней, смелей и в чем-то даже беспечней. Большей частью, Кайло нравилась такая Рей, но иногда ему начинало казаться, что она относится к их связи как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся, обыденному и постоянному, ради чего уже можно и не отвлекаться.  
  
Ну а как иначе объяснить, что выйдя на Связь с ним, она заставляет его терпеть уже час разговор с ее ненаглядным предателем. Кайло не видел и не слышал ее дружка, но понял по ее ответам, что они обсуждали подарок для подружки бывшего штурмовика. Просто блеск, очень нужная ему информация. И какого ситха Кайло должен это терпеть?! Какого, собственно, он еще не ушел первым?! Ах да, потому что каждый раз, как он порывался оборвать нить, она, почувствовав его намерения, бросала украдкой извиняющийся взгляд и губами шептала: "Прости". И он, как идиот, велся на эту милую уловку уже в третий раз и оставался потерпеть еще десять минут, в итоге растянувшиеся на целый час.   
  
Рей, кажется, вьет из него веревки. И стыдно признаться, _Кайло Рен совсем не знает, что с этим делать._  


***

  
  
_Обычно это выводит из себя._  
  
У нее очень занятая жизнь. Кайло с удивлением отмечает, что он - Верховный лидер Первого Ордена бывает в одиночестве куда чаще, чем бывшая мусорщица с Джакку. Конечно, возможно, причина в том, что пара храбрецов, по первой поре, по глупости вмешавшихся в его уединение, была отправлена на больничную койку, но Кайло не устает предлагать подобный вариант для Рей. Иногда даже не скрывая недовольства от ее отказа в таких мерах.  
  
Рей слишком джедай, чтобы калечить людей без причины, но правда в том, что она слишком светлая даже для того, чтобы сказать "нет" на чужие просьбы.  
  
Но если первое время Кайло ворчал больше про себя, недовольный собственным дискомфортом, то потом замечая, как она все чаще рухает от усталости в своей каюте, просто молчать уже не выходило. Предложения, как разобраться с этим, поступали все чаще, однако, было весьма похоже, что единственный, кому она не устает отказывать, это он сам. Уж здесь ей просто не было равных.  
  
Что же мешало ей не идти на поводу у любого другого? Она слишком пыталась быть полезной. Рей казалось, она все время делает не достаточно. И к сожалению Рена, на его возмущения Рей только пожимала плечами, объясняя, что просто помогает, исходя из своих сил. Кайло недовольно фыркал на такое топорное оправдание. И дело было даже не в том, что он считал ее выше подобной услужливости, ему было непонятно, почему она не замечала, как ею откровенно пользуются, и продолжала позволять ездить на себе.  
  
Все чаще он заставал Рей то за починкой какого-то х-винга, то за разбором каких-то докладов (он даже не составлял себе труда поинтересоваться их содержимым), то перебирая какие-то детали от дройдов. Последней каплей был вечер, когда Кайло застал ее за неординарным занятием: она что-то разгребала с помощью Силы. На вопрос, чем она занята, Рей уставше открыла ему, что помогает разбирать старое техническое помещение от завала, чтобы помочь Финну, которому приказал сделать это какой-то вице-адмирал Сопротивления, Кайло даже имени не запомнил. Была ли причина в раздражающем предателе или в вопиющем для него способе использовать Силу, но в то вечер Рен не сдерживался до такой степени, что обозвал ее бестолковой слабовольной дурой. Кайло не особо гордился своим поведением, но был рад хотя бы так сказать вслух, что его мучило. В итоге, дошло до того, что после вопроса, как же ее драгоценное Сопротивление спасалось от хлама до прихода профессиональной мусорщицы, Рей просто вышвырнула его из сознания, захлопнув Узы. И не выходила на связь уже несколько дней, а он и сам не совался, понимая, что Рей очень обижена на него.  _Но Кайло Рен совсем не уверен, что с этим делать._  


***

  
  
_Это постоянно вызывает ярость._  
  
Кайло ненавидел извиняться. Больше всего в этой жизни. Ни в детстве, ни тем более, с тех пор, как он сменил имя. Помнится, Люк часто пенял ему во время обучения: "Умение свои ошибки признавать - качество джедая достойного". Судя по тому, как коряво звучала фраза, эту мудрость дядя отхватил у своего зеленого ушастого учителя. Кайло знал, что Йода умер задолго до его, Кайло, рождения, что не мешало Люку рассказывать о старом магистре почти так же часто, как и о Кеноби, чью версию имени носила старая ипостась Рена. У Кайло, правда, были свои версии об этих "великих" людях, как и о старом Ордене, в целом, но делиться ему ими всегда было не с кем. Сноук, разумеется, не был той личностью, с которой охотно поговоришь за жизнь, если, конечно, тебе дорога еще эта самая жизнь.  
  
Может, он мог бы поделиться сомнениями с Рей. Она обычно легко слушала его рассуждения. Рен знал, что она так ищет в нем ниточки к Свету, и тем не менее, он не спешил заводить с ней такой разговор, и отнюдь не из уверенности, что разочарует ее.  
  
Во первых, он был уверен, что у них всегда может найтись тема получше, чем кучка бесславно почивших стариканов, а во-вторых...Рей не разговаривала с ним неделю. И Кайло понимал, что и не заговорит, пока он не извинится. Она больше не ограждалась, как в первые дни, но Кайло сам не переходил рубеж, не уверенный, что готов переступать через себя. Пока он все еще решал, что сломает его больше - необходимость извиниться или вынужденность потерять Рей. К его ужасу, чаша весов склонялась к второму варианту. Наверное, это и стало причиной, почему он решил открыть Узы сегодня.  
  
И, конечно, она была не одна. Сидела в своей каюте с этим пилотом...Мо, Ко или По, Кайло не был уверен. Он помнил их знакомство в пыточной, и глядя, как Рей с улыбкой отвечает сопротивленцу, ловил себя на мысли сожаления: "печально, что он не убил его тогда".  
  
Рен всегда недоволен, ожидая окончания ее общения с ее драгоценными друзьями, но в этот раз все ощущается иначе, чем ее посиделки с предателем. Подобный гнев Кайло помнил, только когда однажды застал Рей во время беседы с его матерью.   
  
Но тогда было больно, яростно и обидно. Рен признавал, что ревнует мать к ее доброжелательной улыбке для Рей. Один из тех редких вечеров, когда он ушел первым, даже не перекинувшись с Рей и парой слов. И он был благодарен Силе, что больше подобных испытаний его нервам не происходило.  
  
Но сейчас все равно было иначе. Может, дело в том, как она смеялась. Кайло не мог вспомнить не единого раза, чтобы он мог рассмешить Рей, хотя до этого момента никогда не задумывался об этом. Рей иногда улыбалась ему, и каждую улыбку, грустную, приветственную или ободряющую, он мог зарисовать по памяти. Но смех...ни разу, и теперь это казалось ему важным. Отец мог рассмешить мать, Рен помнил это из детства. Этот По, очевидно, мог рассмешить Рей...Что же, ситх побери, он сам тогда тут делает.  
  
И ему потребовалась целая минута, прежде, чем он, наконец, понял, что не так, но до раздавшегося писка одного хорошо знакомого дройда, до Рена не доходила очевидная странность. Он видел...все вокруг нее. Не просто то окружение, которое шло за ее спиной. Он видел пилота, дройда, видел все помещение, мог запросто понять, что за планета по виду за окном.  
  
Это было неправильно. Впрочем, Кайло никогда не претендовал на звание "примерного парня". И теперь он наслаждался чувством превосходства. Разговор с пилотом терял значение, потому что в любую минуту он мог отдать приказ флоту. Хакс был бы рад. Однако, Кайло стоял в ожидании. Чего ждать? Чуда?  
  
Рей, наконец обернулась, замечая его присутствие, и если не посветлевший взгляд, и едва заметная улыбка, он мог бы решить, что скучал только один. Но синяки под глазами и покрасневшие белки говорили не в пользу его мыслей. И странным образом, это утешало Кайло. Как и то, как быстро она лишила себя общества Дамерона и дройда. Хотя вопрос, почему Сила не подсказала ей раньше о его присутствии, оставался открытым, как и новый, подготовленный для него Силой, антураж.  
  
\- Извини, я не поняла, что ты пришел. - Рей так искренне улыбнулась, что факт прошлой ссоры покинул его память еще до того, как она заговорила.  
  
\- Я...я не знал, надо ли подавать знак. Мы не разговаривали последние дни. - ответил Кайло, стараясь звучать максимально нейтрально, а через секунду Рей махнула рукой, повергая его в почти полный шок.  
  
\- Я думала об этом. Прости, я вспылила. Не на что было обижаться.  
  
\- Я не понимаю...  
  
Рей словно и не услышала. В два шага преодолев расстояние, она обняла Кайло будто с исключительным правом на такой жест. Впрочем, почему "будто".  
\- Глупо обижаться за твои слова, когда я простила куда большее.  
  
Он все еще не понимал, почему она так легкомысленна. Сейчас, получив незаслуженное прощение, Кайло отчетливо знал: он был действительно виноват. Ему не стоило так реагировать, давить на ее больное место. Рен ненавидел извиняться, но вот так... ему больше было бы по душе оставаться виновным. Это привычней.  
  
\- Все еще не понимаю.  
  
\- Ты, похоже, совсем прослушал мои слова, - рассмеялась Рей, и Кайло замер... Всего несколько секунд ее смеха: тихого, почти незаметного, совсем не похожего на тот хохот с пилотом, но Рен вдруг ощутил его гораздо более ценным. Потому что это смех для него.  
  
Он внезапно понял, Рей должна смеяться гораздо чаще.  _Но Кайло Рен понятия не имел, как это сделать._  


***

  
  
_Это всегда бесит._  
  
Ее нежелание понять его всякий раз доводит его до белого каления. У Кайло в голове не укладывалось, как в Рей сочеталась всепоглощающая способность прощать и умение скоропалительно вешать на него любые обвинения.  
  
Обычно он хотя бы готов согласиться с обвинениями в убийствах, предательстве, сыновьем непослушании...Она многие преступления приписывала ему. Сегодня, он даже не понял, как вышло, что Рей смотрит на него, как на врага народа.  
  
Почти физической болью отозвалось воспоминание о брошенном Рей когда-то "монстр". Легко соглашаться, когда слово для тебя ничего не значит. Но теперь, после того пути, что они заново прошли... после того, как он узнал, какова на вкус ее привязанность, растворенная в поцелуе...обвинения "Монстр. Ненавижу" он ждал почти со страхом.  
  
\- Скажи что-нибудь. - не выдержал Кайло, окончательно потеряв самообладание. Она не закрыла Узы, хотя бы это прогресс, пускай и сомнительный. Ох, Сила, он больше никогда не будет пытаться поддержать вежливый разговор... Впрочем, может, больше и не придется, но кто ж знал, что простое замечание о красивом закате на ее планете вызовет такой гнев.  
  
\- Как давно ты видишь? - наконец прервала свое молчание джедай, даже не пытаясь скрыть обвинение в голосе.  
  
\- Не страдал слепотой ни один день в моей жизни.  
  
\- О ситх! - взъярилась Рей, сделав резкий шаг в сторону от него. - Ты отстойный юморист, не надо и начинать. С каких пор ты видишь мое окружение? Не ты ли рассказывал сказки, что видишь только меня и только меня.  
  
Разочарование в глазах близкого человека - всегда тот момент, когда Кайло хотелось выть и лезть на стенку. Та самая дурацкая нить, за которой прячется Бен Соло с глубин забытых берегов подсознания. Наверное, поэтому он всегда избегал встречи с Леей...знал, что взгляд матери раздерет его изнутри, и забытый Свет полезет через трещины его желания спрятаться от чужого упрека.   
  
Свет нашепчет: "Вернись...исправь, что натворил, вернись! И больше не увидишь такого выражения лица ни у кого". В попытках сбежать от отравляющего шепота, Кайло обычно совершал еще более худшие злодеяния, загоняя себя в циклическую ловушку.  
  
Рен не хочет повторить такую же ошибку с Рей. Но, ситх проклятый, он даже и доли того, в чем она его подозревает, не сделал. Месяц или около того прошел, с тех пор, как он может видеть обстановку вокруг нее. Для него это стало настолько привычным, что Рен давно перестал придавать этой детали значение.  
  
Какая разница, что он видит вокруг Рей, если все равно предпочитает смотреть только на нее?  
  
\- Так что? Через сколько нам ждать флот его Величества, Верховного Лидера Кайло Рена. Я успею прочесть молитву?  
  
\- Ты не верующая. - бросает зачем-то Рен, мрачнея и остро желая исчезнуть.  
  
\- Архгх.. К ситху тебя.   
Рей кричит, и на этот раз делает шаг к нему с непонятным желанием в глазах то ли придушить, то ли порвать на части.  
  
\- Я верила тебе... Я... Сила, я думала, ты...  
  
\- Я что? Или точнее, кто? - едко спрашивает, наконец, Кайло.

Надоело. Лучше злиться. Злость, гнев - эмоции, знакомые с детства, почти родные. А эта обида, возникающая от ее слов, желание доказать девушке ее неправоту, стремление представить себя лучше, чем она думает... Эти чувства были ему тоже известны, но опять исходили от того, о ком нужно было забыть.

\- Я Верховный лидер Первого Ордена. Я враг Сопротивления, а не твой ручной дружок с конца галактики, которого ты ждешь вечерком на чай.  
  
"Зачем ты так?" - прозвучало в его голове, когда он встретился с ее искрящими от слез глазами.  
"Затем, что иначе, я теряю себя!"- вдруг отчаянно кричит про себя Кайло Рен, не желая сдавать позиции ненавистному Бену Соло.  
  
\- Что же, Верховный Лидер, когда нам ждать ваших слуг? - у Рей получается выглядеть яростно, даже с мокрым от слез отчаяния лицом, но он молчит.   
Минуту. Две.  
  
\- Отвечай же! Давай! Когда нам ждать вас на планете? Когда!  
  
\- Никогда! - криком признается Рен, зажатый в угол снаружи и внутри, и Рей ошеломленно застывает, ожидая объяснения. - Никогда, я не открыл никому, что знаю, где вы.  
  
Ее неожиданный поцелуй, полный молчаливого признания, одинаково нравится обеим его ипостасям, и он едва находит в себе силы отстраниться хотя бы на секунды.  
  
Рей снова доверчиво обвивает его руками, и ее любовь причиняет почти боль этими объятиями, но это снова то, в чем легко договорились Кайло и Бен.   
  
\- Обещай, что никогда не будешь использовать сведения, полученные через Узы.  
  
\- Это ничего не изменит, Рей. Рано или поздно, Первый Орден найдет вас и без меня.  
  
\- Оставь это шпионам и предателям. Я прошу не этого. Не предавай нашу связь вот так. Она только наша, давай держать в стороне хотя бы ее... Вне войны Ордена и Сопротивления. Просто между нами. Пожалуйста.  
  
Он слышит этот нежный шепот, мольбу в тоне и сдается:  
\- Хорошо.  
  
_Бен Соло готов пообещать Рей все, что угодно. И Кайло Рен не будет ничего с этим делать._

 


End file.
